


Listen to my Words

by Eugeal



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eudial is dead and she learned something very important, so listen to her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to my Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic in 1997 when I first watched Sailor Moon. Eudial was and still is my favourite character.

My name is Eudial. Strange name, don't you think? It comes from the 'eudialite', a red mineral.   
Red like the color of my hair and of my eyes.  
I am a witch.   
And I am dead.  
Yes, I am dead, but don't be sad for me, I deserved it.  
And after all death is not so bad, the worst thing is that now I can see how I wasted my life.  
I never cared about the importance of love when I was alive and now it's too late.  
I'm alone and this is the punishment for being wicked during my life: I'm longing to love and to be loved, but there's no one except me here.  
Well, it's not exactly a 'here'... I'm still on Earth and I can see what happens there, but people can't see me. It's as if there is an invisible veil between me and alive persons.  
I haven't seen any ghosts of other dead persons yet. I am alone.

When I was alive, I worked for an evil organization called Death Busters. Its goal was to conquer the world and my duty was to find three talismans to summon the Holy Grail, the source of a boundless power.  
The talismans were hidden in the hearts of three persons and I never cared about the lives of the people I attacked.  
Now I know I was wrong, but at that time I only wanted to have more power, my ambition blinded me.  
A team of brave girls, the Sailor Senshi, fought against me to defend their planet.   
They're still fighting against my organization, but, to be honest, I hope for their victory now.  
They've been good adversaries and now I can understand them.  
I'm not mad at the Sailor Senshi. They've always beaten me, but they didn't kill me.  
I died because of the ambition of my colleague Mimet. She wanted to take my place and she killed me rigging the brakes of my car.  
The accident has been terrible: I still remember the terror I felt when I understood that I couldn't stop the car.  
I think I screamed, when the car fell down the cliff, but I can't remember.  
The time seemed to slow down: the sound of my car hitting the guard-rail, the sea coming nearer and nearer, a glance of the rocks under its surface, the pain, a few seconds of a horrible pain, and then nothing at all.   
I was dead.

However I'm not mad at Mimet anymore.  
I know she's doing my same errors and she will pay for them as I am paying for mines.  
I wish I could warn her, but even if she could hear my voice, she wouldn't believe me.  
She hates me and I hated her. She'd think that I am back to haunt her.  
Poor Mimet. Nobody will cry for her death, just like no one cried for mine.  
Our lives without love weren't true lives and maybe that my death is not a true death for this reason.  
I'm condemned to wander on Earth as a ghost. I never wanted to love anyone, so now I am alone and I don't even have happy moments to remember...  
I don't want to complain about my miserable condition because I deserved it, but I wish I could have a second chance.  
If only someone would have told me about the importance of love...  
Well, maybe I'd have laughed at him... or maybe not...  
After all, I think I'll try to warn Mimet... And my colleagues... And all the people who live without knowing love...  
If they will hear me and listen to my words, maybe I can save them.  
And if I can save even only one of them, then I'll know that my life hasn't been so useless and I won't feel so lonely anymore.  
So, please, if you can hear my voice, look deep in your heart and if you see it isn't pure, don't despair, but remember that you can still change.  
Listen to my words.   
It's very sad to be alone.


End file.
